What the heart wants
by Kolko Braginski
Summary: It is finally summer! Lettuce has finally won over the man of her dreams, but is someone else taking interest? Along with that, new enimies have appeared. But that's not the only problem. DNA alterations and romance friction are taking place. Will the Mew Mews defeat the enemies while find out what is going on? Find out in Part one. Now with corrected grammar and correct rating.


Ok I did post this before but I had some complaints on the spelling. So, I fixed everything. These ideas were from a while ago so please don't judge me. I hope you like it and comment. Some grammar may still suck by the way. Anyways I do no own Tokyo Mew Mew. Enjoy my first fanfic ever!

What the heart wants

Lettuce woke up. Time to start another day of school. She checked the clock. 8:00. "Oh no I'm late!" she yelled. After she panicked and got dressed, she realized something. It was summer.  
Later, at the cafe mew mew lab...

Ryou holds up a syringe full of a glowing blue liquid. "This syringe is filled with mew aqua" he said. He put it on the desk. "I will try an experiment tomorrow" but Ryou wanted to do something first. Something he really wanted to do. He listened to his heart and took a shot.  
It was the end of the day and Lettuce was helping clean up. Ryou came over to her. "Hey Lettuce," he said shyly. Lettuce said franticly, "ok I'm sorry I broke the fine china! I'll pay for it!" "No no that's not it" he assured her. "I was wondering if um... You'd like to go out sometime. You know… like-" "a date?!" said Lettuce. She was very shocked. "Yes. Will u go out with me?" he said. Lettuce thought for a second. This was the guy she loved, the guy of her dreams. In two seconds she said a quick "yes" and she was happy as can be. Almost like there were hearts in her eyes.

The next day, she happy throughout work. But when skipping in happiness she tripped and deeply wounded her knee. But she ignored the knee that was dripping blood because of her prince charming. Later at work she went to check on Ryou in the lab. She said hi and of course, her clumsiness led to disaster. She knocked over the blue aqua.

The syringe shattered and the liquid splattered everywhere. "Oh crap. Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry!"  
"It's ok. Ur ok" Ryou reassured. But she wasn't. The blue aqua spattered on her knee and entered her body but no one noticed. In her head she thought, oh no! now he will cancel our date. "It's ok. I don't know what to do with it anyway" he said.

After cleaning up, Zakuro was just about to leave when Keiichero came up to her. "Hey can I see you for a second" he said shakily. "Um sure" she said. She went inside. He led her to the lab. "I was wondering... Maybe um we could go out some time? I-I-I mean-" she kissed him on the cheek. "I'd love to" she said. On the way out she dropped her mew pendant on accident. She picked it up and left.

Lettuce settled into bed. She felt wonderful. She was in love not aware of anything else. But inside something else changed. Her DNA was changing. But she fell soundly asleep.

Zakuro was getting ready for bed. She grabbed her toothbrush and felt a small sharp pain in her hand. She pulled out a small blue glowing piece of glass.

Pai sat in a tree watching the moonlight. He thought to himself, is something missing from my life? Why do I feel like this? I feel…empty. What is missing? What is missing?  
Ichigo woke up. Confused. Poor Kisshu I wonder where he is now. Am I really ok with Masaya? Is he the one for me? O well I have another date in two days. I better get some rest.

Pudding was getting rest. Tomorrow she was going on a date. Everyone said they were too young to date but they were meant to be together. Every admits they are cute together. They're going to the mountains and having a snowball fight. So exciting she didn't know how she could sleep. But she would try.

Mint stared out at the balcony. She was tired from what she called "work". If you count listen to Ichigo talk about Masaya all day work. She couldn't sleep somehow. How she'd love to have a guy like Masaya. But now was not the time to think of boys, she was going hiking tomorrow.

Lettuce woke up underwater. She felt strange. She could breathe water! She felt she could swim for miles and miles. She swam and swam endlessly with a black finless porpoise. She kicked her legs with little effort. She felt so free. Until she woke up.

Everyone else had a dream also. Pudding dreamed she was on the moon and surrounded by ice cream. Mint dreamed about ball room dancing w/ her dream guy in a mask. Zakuro dreamed of being illuminated in moonlight and running with wolves. And Ichigo dreamed about her and Masaya in the future with two kids.

Lettuce woke up early that Saturday morning. She had a few hours to kill before she went to work. She decided to take a long relaxing bath. She settled in took a deep breath and relaxed. But she noticed something happen 15 seconds afterwards. Her gash was gone. That wasn't her problem. Her legs were green. She thought her eyes were playing tricks. But then she couldn't move her legs! What was happening? And then she opened her eyes and she had a long green fish tail. What was she going to do? What if she was stuck like this forever? How would her parents react? More importantly what would Ryou think when he saw her like this?  
She used all her strength to pull herself up then, she waited. Finally about an hour or so later, she was dry and her feet returned to normal. She realized she still had work! CRAP! She hurried and ran through. Great she thought I'm later than Ichigo.  
She finally made it. Everyone asked why she was late but she just said she overslept. But then the whole day went on as usual. The next day, Lettuce was getting ready for bed. She tried to forget about the other day. She was washing her face before bed. Then after 15 seconds, it happened again. Her legs stuck together and then she collapsed to the floor. It seemed to be whenever she touched water. So she was still confused but she understood one thing. She needed to stay away from water.

Meanwhile in the park, Ichigo was ready to meet Masaya for their date. It took a long time for her to get down there. On the way there she passed Berri, the outcasted Mew Mew. She didn't even look at Ichigo. When Ichigo finally got down to the park, she couldn't find Masaya. But then she turned around and saw him. Saw him kissing Berri.

"NNNYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" she screamed. "Ichigo it's not what you think!" said Masaya but she didn't care. She didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Every effort he tried to talk to her, he was interrupted by her crying. "IT'S OVER YOU PSYCHO!" she screamed. She ran away crying. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. She just chucked the cat collar at him and ran.

Meanwhile at the top of a snowy mountain, Pudding and Taruto were having a very fun snowball fight. Afterwards they built a snowy igloo. No one cared about anything. They were having way too much fun.

Ichigo was by a tree crying her eyes out. Her heart had been smashed into fifty tiny pieces. How could he kiss Berri? BERRI. The rejected mew mew! That evil skank! She cried even more if possible. Little did she know she was under Kisshu's favorite tree. "Hey pretty kitty," he said "Why are you crying a waterfall?" She could barely sob it out. "Here" he comforted as he took off his shirt and handed it to her. (Cue screaming fan girls) She dried her tears as he put his arm around her. She told him what happened. He punched a tree and almost chopped it in half. "Grrrrr! That bastard! Next chance I get he's dead! NO ONE HURTS MY ICHIGO!" he growled and yelled and swore revenge. Ichigo laughed. Somehow Kisshu was putting the pieces of her heart back together. She said "thank you" and then she kissed him.

Pai thought deeply by a tree. He thought of the same thing he did the other night. Then Kisshu showed up. "Watchya doing" he asked. "Thinking" he replied. "About what" "none of your business" "You're thinking about a girl aren't you" "maybe. What does it matter to you?""I just happen to know how to actually get a girl" "trust me" said Pai "when I find that girl it will hit me like lightning." Just then lightning cracked and it started to downpour.

Lettuce stared out the window miserably. She would never get home or even a few feet without popping a tail. It was sunny earlier how could it rain? Then, a huge clap of thunder rang. "NYAAAAAAA!" screamed Ichigo as her ears and tail popped out. The others jumped too. The thunder continued all day at the end of the day it started pouring so hard you couldn't see outside. Ever since the aliens became good they had to work at Cafe Mew Mew too. Taruto grabbed Pudding and teleported her home. Mint and Zakuro had some kind of rich person thing. Ichigo and Kisshu went home together. Pai went over to Lettuce and said "would you mind if um… I took you home?" she said "Yes you can take me home" and she smiled. She was relieved. Pai smiled and teleported her home. And then like lightning Pai had met the girl of his dreams. As lightning flashed in the background he said "thank you" "I'm the one thanking you" said Lettuce. Then she hugged him. Pai felt amazing and he felt that he wasn't missing anything anymore. He felt full.

Zakuro got home. She somehow felt a huge impulse to destroy something or to be loved. She saw a really expensive pillow. You're mine she thought. She attacked the pillow. Then there were feathers all over the place as she growled, and shook the pillow when she was done she was coughing up feathers and the blue aqua had her deep in a hole.

Lettuce woke up. Today was the day! It was her and Ryou's first date! They were going to- well she didn't actually know what they were going to do and when. But she had to be ready. When she got to cafe mew mew, Ryou said it was closed due to his date. How romantic! But then he took her to the beach. Out of all the places it had to involve water and other people. "Um is there something else we can do?" she asked. "Sure" he said so they went and saw a movie. A comedy. And the beach was forgotten.

After a week, Lettuce got used to everything. Ichigo started to get over Masaya. But if anyone mentioned his name, she would beat them to a pulp. The word Masaya was now banned in Cafe Mew Mew. But then Masaya did the stupidest thing ever. He walked into Cafe mew mew. Pudding and Zakuro would not let him pass. "IM NOT LETTING YOU BREAK ONI- CHANS HEART AGAIN!" She yelled. "You just love crushing dreams don't you?" said Zakuro. "If you'd just let me pass…" he started. Mint couldn't help but to hear the conversation. "I'll take care of him," she said, "Come on douchbag."

She let him tell his story. "I was in the park waiting for Ichigo. And then Berri came along. She asked me what I was doing. I told her I was on a date. She said why do you go out with that annoying cat girl. I told her I loved Ichigo. Then she said I think you deserve better and then she kissed me! Didn't Ichigo tell you my eyes were wide open when Berri kissed me!" he sighed. "I'll never get her to believe me" "Maybe it was for the better," said Mint, "I'm not sure you were the right guy for her. Things happen for a reason." "You're right. Berri wanted to get back at Ichigo. Or I guess I just wasn't the one for her. Thank you Mint for listening to me." he said and then he left.

(Flashback) Berri was banned because she is a Mary Sue who is stupid because she's supposed to be more powerful than anyone else while she has no idea what she's doing. It is also gay that they mixed her with two animals. She was excluded because at one point she turned evil and then they saved her by breaking Ucha, who turns into her weapon, and by smashing her Mew pendant. She's hated them since.

Meanwhile in space, aliens like Kisshu and friends were plotting something sinister and it wasn't stealing waffles. "We will reawaken Deep Blue again" said the yellow haired one. "Agreed." said a scarlet haired one,"We'll see if we can find those traitors too" "then can we get some pie?" asked an ochre haired boy. "THIS IS SERIOUS COBBLER!" yelled the yellow one. "Sorry" whispered Cobbler. "Don't worry Tiramisu" said the scarlet girl, "We will accomplish our mission." "I know we will. And we better!"

Lettuce woke up underwater. But she felt different. She felt captured instead of free. She saw the glass and realized it was a zoo exhibit. "NO! PLEASE NO! HELP! I DON'T BELONG HERE!," she screamed,"HELP!" She woke up sweating and gasping. "Wow. Just a dream." she breathed. She looked at her clock. HORRAY! She finally wasn't going to be late this time.

When she got there she found the sign closed. Hmmmm. She went inside. Ryou said they were going on a field trip. "YAY! A field trip" said Pudding excitedly, "where to?"  
When the rented bus pulled to a stop, Lettuce stared out her window in horror. Outside there was the beach. "Here take these" said Keiichero as he handed them watches. "These are your communicators" he said. "Use for emergencies only! They're even water and fire proof." then everyone hit the beach. Pudding and Taruto dove right into the water. Pai, Mint, and Zakuro were playing Frisbee. Keiichero and Ryou were surfing. And Kisshu was teasing Ichigo and pushing her into the water. Lettuce just stayed in the sun and relaxed. Pudding got out of the water. "I thought Lettuce-oni-chan knew how to swim" said Pudding. "I'm just not feeling well today." said Lettuce. Puddings wet hand grabbed hers as she tried to pull her along. Then Lettuce said quickly,"Um on second thought a swim isn't really a bad idea." she rushed towards the sea. Pudding ran after her but when she got in the water, Lettuce was gone.

Meanwhile at the Frisbee game. They were all having a good time. Just then Zakuros pulse increased rapidly. She then saw the Frisbee coming high above her. She jumped as high as she could. And caught it in her mouth. Everyone thought it was weird but they kept playing.  
Lettuce found a nice dry cave by the sea. It was connected to a mountain. "So this is your secret" said a voice. She was startled and turned around. It was Keiichero. "Please don't tell Ryou. You can tell anyone but him." she pleaded. "Don't worry I won't spill to anyone but I may need to run some tests." he said. She sighed with relief.

A couple days after, Ryou went to the love (and stalker) master, Kisshu. "Watch a very scary movie like this" he said. He handed him a DVD. "Cujo?" he questioned. "Trust me, it always gets them to jump into your arms" he said with a smile.

Lettuce and Ryou were on a date at Ryou's apartment. They were watching a scary movie. Lettuce buried her face in Ryou's chest most of the time. And to make it worse, it was storming. "Ahhhh! What is wrong with that dog! How can anyone watch this?!" she said almost on tears but inside she felt she was in heaven. Cuddling w/ Ryou during a scary movie. Terrifying yet amazing. They were so busy, Ryou forgot to tell her about the leak in his roof. Drip! She was too terrified to notice. Just then, Ryou leaned to kiss her. She did the same. She felt her legs come together. Oh no not now, she thought for a second then she didn't care. Then her legs were a tail. Her braids were undone. She could see without her glasses. But she was too busy enjoying the most amazing kiss ever. She thought please don't stop this kiss. It continued on for a few more seconds. And then when they finally stopped, he could barely recognize Lettuce without her braids or glasses. He took a second to recognize her and then looked at her tail. Then more blood and screams came from the victims of the violently vicious dog known as Cujo. Lettuce buried her face in his chest again, not from the movie but from expected broken heart, expecting to get pushed away. But he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up and he smiled. She took that as a good sign. Then he whispered to her for the first time, "I love you" she smiled happily and lovingly. She hugged his muscle as if to say the same thing. He smiled. He had got the message. Then she looked up at him again. He Said, "don't worry you're secret's safe with me" Then, he kissed her again.

Kisshu daydreamed. It's like he had hearts in his eyes and for once in his life, didn't pay attention to anything. He was thinking about Ichigo and he didn't have his coffee. He was a happy dizzy version of the living dead. He poured some coffee. "Would you like some sugar" giggled Taruto. He nodded. Then Kisshu took a sip of his coffee and spit it out. It was salt in his coffee not sugar. He was awake now. Wide awake. "IM GONNA KILL YOU LITTLE CHIBICO!" he yelled as he chased Taruto around the place. He ran all that morning.

Pai thought about Lettuce. How could he stand a chance for her? She's beautiful. But he heard most humans didn't see it that way. He thought of her just sitting there alone. But how would he approach her? What would he say? He needed help from an expert. He had no choice. He had to talk to Kishu.

Lettuce was walking home late. There were a few street lights, but it was still very eerie. All the sudden, a white truck pulled up to her. There were 2 men inside. "Hey babe," said the passenger, "Want to ride with us" "Um no thank you I am capable of getting home myself" she said in a small terrified voice. She power walked away. "Hey!" he said "No one walks away from me like that!" then the two pedophiles got out of the truck and surrounded her. "Please! Stand back" she raised her voice. She found a littered beer bottle and smashed it. She held it out like a weapon. He laughed. "GET HER!" said the other one. Lettuce screamed. "HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" yelled a voice. A flash of grey slammed into the second pedophile. Then, uppercutted his jaw. Then, Pai took the other littered beer bottle and smashed it against the 1st pedophile's head then, punched him in the eye. The 2 perverts ran. "Are you ok?" he asked. She ran into his arms and sobbed. She hugged him. Pai wrapped his arms around her assuring protection. She cried and clung to him as if it were life or death. "Hey it is ok. You are safe." he assured, "I promise" She felt safe and warm. She felt like she didn't want to let go. She wanted to cling to him forever. And never let go.

The next day, Zakuro stayed late at the Cafe. There was so much business that they had to stay till 9:30. She was cleaning up when the window caught her eye. The full moon was shining bright tonight. Zakuro felt hot as if she had an intense fever. Then she collapsed. "Zakuro!" gasped Keiichero. "Oni- sama!" cried Mint. They got her to the infirmary in the back of the cafe. She felt very hot. Everyone went to see what was going on. She was shaking as if holding something back. She gritted her teeth. She growled. "Are you ok? Zakuro speak!" Keiichero asked. But all he got was a growl and a dog's whine. "Everything is going to be ok!" assured Ryou. But then, Zakuro's teeth became canines. Her ears and tail popped out. Her eyes glowed bright green. Then in Zakuro's place stood a huge purple wolf. The wolf jumped out the window. Then gave out a long howl. "We have to go after her!" said Keiichero, "now hurry before someone gets hurt."  
Lettuce was asked to search by the creek. It was eerie here. There was a slight fog. Just then, she heard something. A rustle in the trees. Then out of nowhere, the wolf jumped out and pushed her into the creek. "Zakuro please snap out of it" she begged. The wolf growled and prepared to charge. "You leave me no choice" she said,"MEW MEW LETTUCE METOMORPHO-" then, her legs stuck together and she collapsed. "Sis" she said weakly as she toppled over. Luckily the wolf wasn't in the mood for seafood so she just left. Lettuce turned on her communicator. "Can anyone hear me?" she asked. Then the one screen split into three separate screens. She saw Mint, Pudding, and Ichigo. "What's up." said Pudding. "I saw Zakuro. You may want to transform." "Where are you now?" asked Ichigo. "I got caught in some trouble," she said,"but stick together. You're better off taking her down together." "Where are you I can fly and get you," said Mint. "Don't worry about me. Get the wolf." she stuttered. "Ok then" said Ichigo, "Kisshu is with me now". "Go now!" said Lettuce.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Kisshu were in an alley downtown. "How about a good luck kiss?" said Kisshu. "Kisshu wait!" said Ichigo but it was too late. He kissed her. A black cat landed on the pavement. "Oops" said Kisshu. But they had bigger problems. They heard growling. The wolf was right behind them. "NYAAAAAAAAAA!" Ichigo screamed and ran. The wolf charged right behind her. "Oh s***" said Kisshu. He teleported to Mint and Puddings location. "Where's Ichigo?" asked Pudding. "Umm. There's a bit of a problem." said Kisshu shyly.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ichigo screamed. She was running through the city with Zakuro right on her tail. She was fast but Zakuro was faster. Then Ichigo found a tree. A safe haven. She quickly climbed the tree as Zakuro snapped at her. The wolf missed by a centimeter. But she didn't give up. She kept jumping and snapping at the tree. The cross dangling around her neck. "Hey fluffy, over here!" mewed a small voice. A small grey Tom cat appeared in the distance. "Shirogane don't!" mewed Ichigo. "Hey come at me! Come on!" he yelled as he stuck his grey tail high in the air. The wolf growled and blitzed at him. Then Mew Mint picked him up and flew off while Mew Pudding came out of the woods. "RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!" The wolf was paused for a minute while Kisshu teleported to Ichigo and kissed her. She was mad for a second but she got over it. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METOMORPHO-SIS" The wolf broke free and charged at her. But just after she transformed, dawn was breaking. The sun was peeking over the hill.  
The wolf stopped. It stood on its hind legs and transformed. Then in its place was Zakuro. She looked weak and her clothes were torn. Then, she collapsed into Keiichero's arms.

The first rays of morning broke at Cafe Mew Mew. Zakuro was in the lab passed out. They were scanning her body. "Got anything yet?" asked Ryou. "Not yet…" replied Keiichero. They stood in silence for a few moments. "Oni-chan" whispered Mint in shock. "Then again, Zakuro is part grey wolf so I can see how this happened." implied Lettuce. Suddenly the doors burst open. Pai came in with a big mechanical device and hooked it up to the mainframe. Then, more beeping sounds commenced. Zakuro flinched and woke up. "What happened?" she asked hazily, "The last thing I remember is burning up." They then explained what had happened to her. "And then you almost ate-" Pudding stopped. There were louder beeps and boops coming from the machine. "I think I found the source" said Keiichero.  
"Blue aqua? How did that get there?" asked Ryou. "Wait. Weren't you doing an experiment?" recalled Lettuce. "Oh ya. Shards of glass may have still been on the floor." Then Keiichero, Pai, and Ryou talked about nerd stuff. Then there was a big boom from outside. The sky was dark and cloudy. But not because of the clouds, but when they looked up the saw a giant alien ship. A yellow haired alien with his hair in a long braided ponytail across his back stepped out. He yelled "FUSION!" and fused a spirit. Then when the chimera animal appeared, the Mew mews were frozen in fear. This was the most terrifying chimera animal they have ever seen. For standing before them was a gigantic pedobear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed. But they had to conquer the furry beast. Pudding was the first to snap out of the terror when she realized she didn't know what it was. She kind of thought it was cute. "MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHO-SIS!" "What! This is the first time someone isn't afraid of my pedobear." said the alien in disbelief. "Dude you are a sick pervert!" said Zakuro. "MEW MEW ZAKURO. METOMORPHO-SIS!" "She's right. Plus it's too big to rape us." said Ichigo. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!" "MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHO-SIS!" "MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHO-SIS!" All the sudden, an alien tentacle lashed out and grabbed Mew Mint. Mint screamed. "MINT!" yelled Masaya. She was taken up into the ship. "They have a hostage." informed Ryou. Ichigo, Lettuce and Zakuro attacked the outside of the ship while Pudding and Taruto teleported inside.

Pudding and Taruto silently looked around the ship. Technology was everywhere. No sign of a hostage. "Intruders!" yelled an ochre haired alien. "Ribbon Pudding ring inferno!" yelled Mew Pudding. The alien was blocked in a huge mass of gelatin. "Well well well" said a voice, "Very clever for someone so young." They looked around to see where the voice was coming from. The yellow haired alien appeared from the shadows. "Who are you?" asked Taruto. The alien ignored him. He walked up to Pudding and took a bow. "Hello milady. I am Tiramisu. I am the one who runs this vessel." he said politely. This of course made Taruto jealous. "Hey back off!" he said. He ran towards Tiramisu but his size was his downfall. Tiramisu simply blocked him with one hand while Taruto swung aimlessly at him. "Hmmm. I think I remember you. What was your name again? Wasn't it Tarb or something?" This made Taruto even more furious. He swung more furiously. "IT'S TARUTO!" he screamed. He swung faster. Tiramisu let go and he charged into a wall. "So," he asked, "What's your name?" Pudding didn't like the feeling of being hit on. "Where have you taken Mint- chan?" she questioned. "That you can find out on your own," he replied. Then he teleported away. The two continued searching.

Mint was in the dark. Well not really. She had a blindfold around her eyes. She wondered if anyone was actually going to save her. Then the door burst open and Pudding and Taruto untied her and teleported out. The 2 other aliens ran after. "NO!" yelled the girl alien. "Tiramisu is not going to like this!" said Cobbler. Tiramisu just smiled and laughed. "Tiramisu?" He kept chuckling. "Mew Pudding." he said finally. "You will be mine!" He then laughed maliciously.

The end?

Sent from my iPod


End file.
